The perfect couple or McAbby Forever
by NCIS girlfriends forever
Summary: A story written by two authors, Ali and Mel special agent Ali and ncisgirl101 A mcabby fiction hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Tim" Came from the mouth of McGee's beautiful date. "This isn't working. You're really great but just not for me."

McGee sighed 'always the same excuses' he thought.

"That's okay, Anna." He smiled weakly; he really liked this girl. 

"It's not you." Came those cliché lines "it's me."

McGee had heard that so many times before, ever since his book was published it had been break up after break-up, beautiful girl after beautiful girl. He had heard 'It's not you, it's me' so many times in the past few months.

He smiled weakly and got up from the table, throwing down a hundred dollar bill.

"I'm sorry." Anna called again, McGee only acknowledging her with a wave.

"Good morning McGee." Said Ziva in her usual happy greeting; she was a morning person.

"Hi, Ziva." McGee replied sluggishly, his eyes drooping from the little sleep he'd had the previous night.

Ziva sent a confused look to Tony who returned it with an 'I don't know' look.

"Good morning, probie!" Greeted Tony in an overbearing tone. "A bit tired this morning?"

"I didn't get any sleep last night." He explained, not adding the reason why.

"Would you like me to bring back nap time?" Asked Gibbs, entering the bullpen, taking the three by surprise.

"That'd be nice, boss!" said Tony loudly, like a soldier standing to attention.

Gibbs shot him a glance and turned to McGee

"Abby wants you down in her lab ASAP. She's got to do some computer do-dah AI stuff." He said, using the language that only made sense to his team.

McGee nodded and headed off to visit Abby.

"Good morning McGee!" Abby chirped in her caffeinated state.

"Hey Abs" he returned, less cheerful.

Abby spun around and faced him. "What's wrong?"

"What?" he began, stuttering as he did when he became nervous "nothing, I'm fine. I'm just tired." He lied

"Did you break up with the cheerleader?" She asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

McGee looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, I'm sorry, McGee." She said with a tone of sincerity. Inside, however, she really couldn't care less. She liked those days where her and Tim used to have fun with the occasional flirt. But every since he met that blonde Barbie doll, everything changed.

"She said I wasn't what she expected?" he began "How am I not what she expected? I'm a writer. She should have expected boring."

"No, McGee!" Abby interrupted his depressing streak, "You are not boring! You are not only a writer, you are an NCIS special agent!"

McGee smiled, the first time that day. "You think?"

"Yes!" Abby said in a 'duh' kind of way. "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't the truth."

He smiled again, this time revealing his white teeth "Thank you" he said, holding his arms out to her.

"Any time" She smiled, squeezing him; hugs just so happened to be her specialty.

For the next few hours, the two worked on the 'Richards' case, discussing their relationships over the past few months, they hadn't talked as much since the release of McGee's well, Thom's new book and they needed to make for the time lost.

"I'm sick of this girl after girl thing." McGee said, back onto the topic of Anna.

"Well don't go out with as many. Hold yourself back." Replied Abby without looking up. "Maybe you could create a list of things to do before you get a new girlfriend?" she suggested.

McGee stopped typing and turned to face Abby. "Alright." He said, opening a new file on the computer. "What should I put on it?" 

Abby thought for a moment, "Well, you could get a gothic tattoo." She joked 

He thought for a second. "Okay" he said, typing up his list. "I maybe I could also..."

"Get back to work?" interrupted Gibbs. McGee exited his new document and turned to face his boss.

"Tell me you've got something, Abs," He stated, his eyes still boring into McGee's head.

"Ah, that I have my silver haired fox." She said, breaking off Gibbs' stare. "See these lines in the nail that we took off Petty Officer Richards? Well if she had of O.D'd on PCP like we originally hypothesized then her nails would be filled with all sorts of drugs, but they are clean. So either she was very careful in killing herself, or—"

"Someone killed her." Gibbs interrupted. "That's good work Abs." He said, exiting the room.

Abby looked at McGee and smiled. He exhaled and got back to his computer.

Friday Night

"Night Abby" McGee smiled happily; it had been a long week and finally they had finished the case

"Where are you going, McGee?" She stopped him

He turned around and gave her a confused look. She smiled and held up a few tattoo templates.

"You have these to pick from." She smiled in an 'I'm not joking' way.

McGee looked at her nervously and walked closer to gain a better view of the templates.

"You have them to choose from."

"Abby, are you kidding? Where am I going to get any of these without it being noticeable?" the shocked look remained on his face.

He scrolled past cobwebs, headless clowns and spiders until reaching his decision. "I'll have that one." He pointed to the smallest tattoo on the sheet, a picture of a dark angel with tattoos and a studded collar with platform shoes. "It reminds me of you." He smiled

Abby smiled and hugged him. "Well, lets go get this done." 

McGee and Abby came out of the tattoo parlor, McGee rubbing his arm.

Abby laughed again "Well I'll see you on Monday, have a good weekend Tim." She smiled, her arms outstretched.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, still rubbing his arm.

"What are you talking about?"

"Number 2." McGee said, pulling his 10-point list from his pocket. "Clean out entire apartment with Abby, signed by Abby." He smiled pointing to Abby's signature.

She rolled her eyes. "Tomorrow."

"Sure" smiled McGee "Tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Tim got back to his apartment whistling a happy tune. Anna was gone form his mind and the happy Goth with a love for caffeine took her place.

He yawned and looked at the clock which flashed ten pm and sighed happily. It had been a rough week as always, but if Tim McGee could end it with a night on the town with his girl he was happy.

He kicked off his shoes and went to his bedroom and laid on his bed to think but soon fell asleep fully clothed. What McGee didn't expect as he snored peacefully was a visitor at midnight much less his teammate.

"Ziva" He yelled waking up and rolled to the wall in shock. Ziva smirked and sat down and started playing with his hair.

"Tim, I mean agent McGregor I need help getting Tommy back with Lisa" she said playfully and McGee's eyes went wide.

"Ziva, Tony just broke off with his mission, I mean girlfriend, maybe give it a week or a month or two" Tim said trying to scoot away from the Israeli and Ziva scoffed.

"McGee I may be a Mossad officer but I need action as well and I know you can't say no Timmy" she said and McGee shuddered at his horrid nickname and darted away barely missing Ziva's lips.

Ziva sat up and folded her arms. "McGee you're not helping" she complained and McGee stood away from her and the bed and nodded.

"Good, Ziva Abby is coming over tomorrow" he said trying to explain and Ziva just pouted. "Sure lose your virginity to her" she muttered and McGee gasped and moaned unsure how to get rid of his guest without her injuring him brutally.

Ziva sighed and decided to try a different approach. "McGee, Tony is my partner and he is in pain and" she said and McGee interrupted.

"So getting glued to my keyboard wasn't enough now he has to know you and I made out, great" he said and clapped his hands unenthusiastically.

Ziva just shrugged and patted the bed. She was after Tony and McGee sighed giving in.

Saturday

McGee woke up early and smiled of his strange but pleasant dream. His expression quickly changed when he saw the lump under the covers next to him and gasped as it moved.

"Morning Tim, wow thanks for a pleasant night" she murmured and stroked his cheek. Tim smiled lovingly and she got up. Tim stared at her and then shook his head remembering who would be over soon.

"Ziva you have to leave" he said running after her and Ziva gave him a fierce look. "Tim I thought you told me you were a gentleman" she said and Tim went to speak but Ziva just turned and closed the bathroom door.

Tim sighed heavily and whimpered at the knowingly disastrous scene that would soon take place.

Ten minutes later Abby arrived dressed in the blue NCIS jumpsuit with a cheerful smile. "Morning Tim ready to get cracking at that list some more?" she asked and Tim nodded smiling weakly.

Abby looked at him strangely then went to hug him thinking he was still upset about the cheerleader when Ziva walked into the room.

Abby backed off and looked at McGee then Ziva and back and Ziva broke into a silly grin. "Good Morning Abby, you know McGee really isn't as bad in bed as I thought he would be" she said as casual as she could.

Abby's eyes widened and she turned to leave. Ziva smiled "Hey if your going to Tony's make sure to tell him I'm with McGee I'm sure he'll come running" she called and Abby turned back around.

'You" she said and Ziva laughed. "Abby forget it I'm leaving now" she said and marched past her. Abby went to punch her in the back and Tim steeped forward but Ziva was faster. She spun and grabbed the Goth's wrists and twisted her arm around her back with great speed.

She leaned closer and whispered in Abby's ear. "I was only joking before he is a great catch" she said and Abby broke away. Ziva shrugged and blew a kiss to Tim and left.

Abby closed and locked the door. "Bitch" she muttered but Tim heard it and sighed. "Well that was entertaining now about this list" he said and Abby faced him with a look of despair.

"Tim I told you to make that list as a joke, I decided to go along with it though because I care about you but" she said and Tim took three long strides and took her in his arms.

"Abby listen to me, I stink at being tough and Ziva knew that, she wants Tony, I was her puppet just like all the others" he said and Abby heard a small sniffle and pulled him away to see small tears.

"Tim, I told you yesterday you weren't boring and I meant it, you're a special agent and a damn good one and I" she said and turned away.

Abby" McGee said gently and Abby sighed. "Tim I don't know what to do" she said finally and Tim turned her around. "What were you saying Abby?" he asked and Abby looked away.

"Tim, I" she said stopping again and Tim waited but then suddenly Abby fainted in his arms. "Abby" he said and picked her up. "Tim I" she muttered still unable to say the two other words and Tim smiled at her.

"Relax sweetie lets just lay down now, no more talking" he said gently and Abby nodded. She closed her eyes and rested against his chest slowly falling asleep.

Tim laid her down then laid beside and just played with her hair undoing her pigtails and then stroked her forehead, cheeks and then let his lips stroke hers.


End file.
